


I've Got You

by blueeyesdarkskies



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, My adorable babies, pure indulgence on my part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyesdarkskies/pseuds/blueeyesdarkskies
Summary: Jake is slightly depressed from a run-in with his dad, Amy is there to go full protective-awesome-girlfriend/soulmate on him, and serious fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Description says it all, seriously I'm so self-indulgent when it comes to writing for these two. They're just so adorable and perfect and ugh I want a Jake for myself. If you guys have suggestions for one-shot ideas I'm open to hearing them. I've never been able to write for a couple like I can for these two.

Amy had gotten home early that evening, and after devouring take-out and enjoying a hot bubble bath, she decided to take the rest of the night off. Currently lounging on her couch watching recorded episodes of Shark Tank and munching on cookies, she was wearing only her fluffiest robe and a bright green face mask when she heard the front door slam open and then shut, the familiar sound of keys letting her know who it was.

Jake wasn't supposed to be back until late that night, having taken on more overtime in the past few weeks, but judging by the way the door barely managed to stay on its hinges, something was wrong. 

"Hey babe." She said loudly, hearing him strip his gear in the foyer. 

He came around the corner a second later, and her eyes widened at how defeated he looked, his eyes exhausted and shoulders slumped. She was about to ask him what was wrong when he brightened slightly.

"Well hello, sexy." He teased, taking her in. "Wet hair and a face mask? Amy, you really didn't have to go all out." 

She made a face and swatted at him as he sat down on the couch beside her. Jake paused above her face looking confusedly at said mask. "How am I supposed to kiss you without my nose escaping untouched?" He asked seriously.

God how she loved him. "Looks like you'll have to get creative, Peralta."

Amy could practically see more of that weight falling off of his shoulders as he grinned. "Challenge accepted." And with that he gently pushed her back until she was reclining against the couch.

"Such a problem solver." She laughed as he started to kiss her neck. "For the record, it's a clay mask that's already hardened." 

He stopped mid kiss, looking up with fake horror. "You... lied to me?"

She put on her most sultry pout. "Couldn't help it, baby."

He rolled his eyes. "I knew I was just a piece of meat to you."

"Sexiest meat I've ever seen." She commented, feeling his murmured assent against the soft skin above her collarbone as he continued with his greeting. 

"You know, you're home earlier than I thought you'd be." She said after a moment had passed. 

"Well, what man wouldn't rush to get back to this?" His words were muffled against her neck, causing her to shiver deliciously as he continued to nibble and suck at the sensitive spots. Her hands went to pet his hair. 

"So what happened?" 

Amy felt rather than saw his expression change. He pulled back and turned around to lay his head in her lap, legs stretching out. 

"Getting kind of tired of this whole 'read Jake's mind' act you've got going on." He said softly. She could tell he was teasing, but he was also tired and there was something wrong. 

She waited. 

He exhaled loudly. Her hands continued to stroke his hair. The TV kept playing. His large hands grabbed one of her tiny ones, threading their fingers together, and she squeezed. 

"I saw my dad." 

And just like that she was angry. 

Jake must have felt her tense up because he instantly began rubbing her fingers. 

"I thought you had to do overtime tonight." She kept her tone neutral. 

He sighed. "I did. He came down to the precinct wanting to get dinner, to try and 'bond'." Amy couldn't stop her smile as she felt his occupied hands automatically make air quotes. "Sarge overheard, insisted that I take the night off to do said bonding, and next thing I know we're in a bar together."

This wasn't going to end well. 

"What did he need?" She prodded gently. 

"This time? Money." His voice was dripping with sarcasm as he continued: "Can't you help your old man out, Jake? After all I've done for you?" 

"Oh my god." Amy couldn't stop it from escaping her. "That son of a-"

"I know, love." Jake soothed. ''I told him he could shove it up his ass and started to walk out. And that's when he got in a solid parting jab about that being the reason he left."

"Wait, 'that'? Meaning you?" Her voice was bordering on angry incredulity. 

"The 'ungratefulness'. And that's a direct quote."

It was Amy's turn to sigh loudly. "God, I wish he'd crash one of those planes he flies; a cheap, old plane with nobody on it but him, or better yet he could fall out of one that was-" She stopped mid-fantasy. "I'm sorry baby, I know he's your dad, but of all the people to end up with him as a father it had to be you. Of all people! You're strong and kind and hilarious and... and... "

She looked down at him, expecting to see him laughing, but only saw him staring at her. Watching. Waiting. That's when it hit her; he was waiting for the 'but'. For her to let him down, to walk out on him or hurt him in some way like every other important person in his life had. 

"And perfect." She finished. "And I wish I could give you better than him. A dad you actually deserve." 

Jake cleared his throat and she realized he had tears in his eyes. Her heart officially broke in that moment. He wasn't afraid to be vulnerable, admit when he was wrong, but it still took her by surprise every time. 

"Darlin', I've got you. The universe totally made up for that dirt bag the day we met."

God how she loved him. 

Their kissing was desperate and gentle and hurried all at once, and he made love to her right there on the couch, whispering the stuff of poetry in her ears as she cried out against him, wondering how in such a world they could end up with one another. 

When their breathing had slowed and they floated down from the high, Jake cleaned up, and after a hot shower allowed Amy to paint the bright green clay on his face too, sending her into stitches with a suburban mom alien bit. 

It was then and there, cuddling together on the couch, watching tv and feeding each other chocolate chip cookies that Amy knew she was never, ever letting this man go.


End file.
